Frank Domra (D18)
Frank Domra (born 70 years before the Cylon War) is the Commander of a Battlestar Group in the Colonial Fleet, holding the rank of Admiral. The Domra's are a famed political family from Caprica that over the last few centuries haven't failed to provide 'one' in the generation that grabs headlines. Frank was that 'one' amongst the large Domra clan; cavalier, charasmatic and quite handsome in his time, he joined the CAF and became a Viper pilot . The scandalous parties he organised on base as a Squadron Leader led to two Generals being asked to retire but somehow Domra escaped the carnage and buckled down to become a career officer. While his relatives went on to leave their professions to enter politics Frank studied at the War College, got a second degree from Apollo University and became part of the Military Staff. He didn't expect to 'run the show' but letting the rest of the Domra clan think otherwise allowed him to disappear from the public eye he had captured as a reckless young man. He did however return to the spotlight, with his 'wedding of the year' to three women. Domra has headed an Air Group and been given his own Command along the way to the rank of Admiral though knows his connections have also helped him get what he wants. His eldest son is the current Domra generation's headline act and is a Viper pilot now; the younger Dorma is less of a playboy, still every bit the heart throb. When the Cylon War began Domra helped organise the Battlestar construction program, and also figured in the great coalescing of the Colonial Fleet on Picon. He refused to retire (having been on the verge just before the War) and has used every bit of his will and voice to stay in uniform when the question has been brought up. With this in mind it was a given within the 'circles that know' that Domra would get a Battlestar of his own, it was just a question of which one. Traits A tall, gaunt individual who is old and shows it now, but still retains his timeless and unyielding stern look. He has good chiseled features, short cropped grey hair, bright untired blue eyes, and a permanently serious look. Once an excessive personality, he is now more tempered but will always be driven. Frank Domra is a popular and knowledgeable Battlestar Commander who can manage a ship but more importantly fight a war. Where he once might have relied on ambrosia or Leonan sparkling to unwind, he now paints or reads poetry and is an exhibited amatuer artist. His great personal interest is his children and wives; he has lived through quite a few mistakes and so has educated and called in all sorts of favours such that they all wouldn't repeat his follies, and blunder in their own unique way while developing. Always expected to be a leader (though his Clan expected him to be Mayor of Caprica one day) he has found the Military to be the right place for him, and in the eyes of other Domra's, the perfect crowd 'in the end' with the formation of the Colonial Fleet and his role within it. While they were seeing the Articles of Colonization being drawn up he was at the Scorpion Fleet Yards watching Battlestars being laid down or at Perkinston raising the first truly unified Colonial units. He is content to just fight though, and to his mind the only good Toaster is a broken one. His callsign from his Viper flying days is "CRAFT" which stands for 'Can't remember a frakking thing'; the motto for his unofficial onbase gatherings as a junior officer. Category:Male Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Dimension Eighteen